Date
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are a young Japanese couple out on a date. What happens when a crazy pet detective tries to kill Naruto and forces the two of them to hide in a bath house? Let's just say that this will be a date neither of them will ever forget.


Date

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the other series of characters used in this story, they belong to their respective owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, some violence and a scene of blood and gore. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now

Naruto and Hinata were going on a date. They were having dinner at a very high class restaurant. The two of them had been dating for three years. Tonight was their three year anniversary and since this was a high class restaurant they had dressed up very nicely. Naruto was wearingly a tuxedo and Hinata was wearing a beautiful black sleeveless dress. The two of them had met in middle school. Naruto had been the class prankster and Hinata had been the shy quit girl who always had her nose buried in a book.

She had always had a crush on Naruto, but had been too shy to speak to him. However, after conceiving him to not put a kick me sign on the principle, she soon found herself his best friend. They didn't dating until the last year of high school though. Once that happened they found themselves the happiest couple in all of Japan. They truly loved each other and had an extremely strong emotional bond. On the physical side of their relationship though they were somewhat behind; Hinata was a very shy girl. Despite how beautiful she was she always scared that she just wasn't beautiful enough.

She never wore a bikini when she went to the beach or pool even though she definitely had the figure for one. Naruto and Hinata were still on the making out stage, one time when they were making out Naruto had put his left on Hinata's butt on his right hand on her breast. He had instantly gotten on his knees and apologized for what he had done. As for Hinata she had just told him that it was no big deal. Tonight Naruto had planned to ask Hinata if she wanted to have sex with him. However, as their date progressed he chickened out and decided that he would just wait until she asked him, no matter how long that would take.

After they had finished desert and were preparing to pay their bill; Naruto noticed how beautiful Hinata looked in her dress. As far as Naruto was concerned his girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in Japan if not the whole world. The two of them were attending different colleges in two completely different parts of Japan. So they rarely got to see each other now, if was tough on them having a long desistence relationship. However, they were managing to make it work and they treasured all the time that they spent together.

While Naruto suddenly noticed that Hinata looked pretty nerves and uneasy, he held her hand and said, "What's the matter Hinata?"

Hinata whispered to Naruto and replied, "That man sitting in the table behind us, as been doing nothing, but staring at us since we arrived here."

Naruto spun around and looked at the man sitting behind them. He was indeed staring at them the way that a hawk stares at its prey. He was a foreigner and from what Naruto heard him say to the waiter he was an American. The man was in his late thirties or early forties. He had a ridiculous styled hair and he was wearing really old blue jeans, a white tea shirt and a tie dye vest. He really stood out in this high class restraint.

The moment that Naruto locked eyes with this man, He knew that he and Hinata should bolt out of the restraint as fast as possible. Before Naruto could do or say anything though. The man got up from his table and walked right over to them and said, "Good evening folks, tell me do the two of you speak English?"

Both Hinata and Naruto nodded yes in reply and the man slapped his hands together, jumped on their table and shouted, "Excellent that will make things a lot easier! Naruto and Hinata I am Ace Ventura pet detective and to make a long story short I know about the fox demon inside of you. It killed my pet monkey, because of that I am afraid that you have to die!"

Ace Ventura pulled a knife out of his pants and attacked Naruto with it! Naruto grabbed Ace by his wrists and the only the tip of the knife touched Naruto's cheek and drew a few drops of his blood. Naruto kicked Ace Ventura in his royal family jewels and he dropped the knife and fell down on the ground screaming in pain. Naruto and Hinata held hands and bolted out of the restaurant together. As soon as the pain in Ace Ventura's balls left him, he picked up his knife and chased after them.

Naruto had been a normal young man until about six months ago when he and Hinata had explored an old abandoned Shinto temple together. Naruto had made a mistake of rubbing his right hand against a fox statue and had then found himself possessed by the nine tailed foxed demon Kyuubi. As far as demonic possession goes Naruto's case wasn't all that bad. When Kyuubi had first possessed Naruto he had turned him into a fox like monster and that had made him really upset. Hinata and Naruto had ended up spending the whole day in the temple until Kyuubi had finally turned Naruto back to normal. Some days though when Naruto woke up he would wake up as a fox monster and have to spend entire days in his room and miss whole classes because of this. Kyuubi had recently grown to like Naruto enough to stop doing this to him though. However, Kyuubi would constantly tease Naruto and Hinata for being virgins and not having sex despite being together for so long. He told Naruto that he only wished him and Hinata the best and wanted them to both have lots of pups. Naruto and Hinata did think about having children together when they were older, but they had no desire to have children at this point in their lives and Kyuubi didn't seem to understand that.

Kyuubi had told Naruto that he had a lot of enemies. Now Naruto and Hinata had just met one of them and were running for their lives. The two of them kept on running until they were sure that they had left Ace in the dust. Hinata then put her hand on Naruto's face and saw that he had stopped bleeding. They quickly stopped by a water fountain and Hinata wiped the dried blood off his cheek. After she did that Naruto said, "I'm sorry Hinata."

"You almost got killed Naruto, what are you apologizing for?"

"Thanks to this stupid fox demon that possessed me I ended up putting you in harm's way."

Hinata hugged Naruto while saying, "Idiot you're the one who got hurt no me, so please don't feel guilty."

Naruto gently put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and replied, "Hinata it's as bad as a paper cut."

"I know, but…I don't want to see you bleed anymore. My house isn't all that far away from here. Why don't we catch a cab and spend the night there and try to forget about that crazy American."

"That sounds like a great idea, let's grab a cab."

Naruto and Hinata hailed down a cab and got inside of it. There was another guy already inside of it dressed in a business suit. He was also an American, in his mid thirties. While the cab was driving to Hinata's house; the guy started speaking as though he was speaking to a video camera and said, "My name is Mayhem and I'm a grizzly bear."

Naruto felt a cold shrive run down his spine as he said, "Hinata let's get out of this cab right now!"

"Right."

Hinata and Naruto quickly got out of the taxi cab. Mayhem then attacked the driver and the taxi flipped over and exploded! Mayhem then got out of the car and shouted, "Don't want this to happen to you, get _Al State_ insurance bitch!"

Mayhem then locked eyes with Naruto and Hinata and shouted, "I am a lion, roar!"

Mayhem charged at Naruto and Hinata like a lion and suddenly the ghost of the great Emperor Meiji appeared in front of them holding a katana! He swung the katana at Mayhem and cut him right in half. Mayhem fell down on the ground in two separate halves and was surrounded by a pool of his own blood! He was now dead and would never destroy anything ever again! Emperor Meiji gave Naruto and Hinata the thumbs up sign and vanished. Naruto and Hinata stood frozen in shock not understand what the hell had just happened. Suddenly Hinata's cell phone started ringing and she picked it up and said, "Hello."

Unfortunately for her Ace Ventura was on the other line. He breathed deeply into her phone and then spoke in a creepy and all too happy voice and said, "Hello Hinata I called to say that last night I had a threesome with your parents! They told me where you boyfriend lives and since I know where you live you have nowhere to hide! Now put your boyfriend on the phone so I can describe how I am going to eat him Hannibal style after I kill him! Hinata your mother has tight ass oh and so does your father! I screwed them both while we watched your baby videos!"

"No!"

Hinata fell down on her knees and quickly closed her cell phone and shouted, " My parents are sick perverts!"

Hinata burst into tears and hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged her and as soon as he got Hinata to calm down she explained that they couldn't go to any of their homes. So Naruto decided that they would take the subway to the police station, he was sure that they would be safe there. So Naruto and Hinata got on a subway car and sat down next to each other. Naruto saw how upset Hinata was, so he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine."

"I hope so Naruto, I can't stop thinking that creep slept with my parents."

"Maybe he was just screwing with you."

"No, no he wasn't. My parents have had sex with all of my teachers and with my boss at work."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright; as long as I have you I'll be fine."

"Ditto."

Naruto and Hinata sat together for awhile and then the subway train stopped and the doors opened and Ace Ventura walked on. He gawked at Naruto and Hinata and then he attacked them. He had his knife back in his hand and he tried to stab Naruto with that. Naruto would have none of it though, since he was Japanese and therefore knew karate! Naruto punched Ace Ventura in the face and knocked him to the ground. Blood poured out of Ace Ventura's nose as he got up and swung his knife at Naruto again. Naruto kicked the knife out of Ace Ventura's hands and Ace Ventura screamed in rage and pulled a gun from his pants. At that moment Naruto and Hinata realized three things. 1. Ace Ventura had had the gun all along and had to be as smart as a bag of rocks for not using it in the first place. 2. No one on the subway train noticed any of this since they were all too busy reading porn. 3. That they were at their stop.

Naruto and Hinata rushed out of the train and Ace fired his gun at them. He was an extremely bad shot though and hit nothing, but some random people who were reading porn! Naruto and Hinata ran all the way to the police station. Just when they were about to walk across the street to it, Godzilla stepped on it and completely destroyed it. Godzilla smiled to himself and said, "That's what they get for charging me with giving alcohol to minors. Oh wait a second, Hinata is that you?"

It took a few moments for Hinata to find her voice and say, "Yes…how did you know me?"

"Ever since you went to college I have been having threesomes with your parents every Saturday and sometimes when we're done we talk about our children. I got to jet now, oh Hinata make sure to tell your parents that I am bring two monsters friends of mine next time so we can have a six way with that guy named Ace. Anyway I got to go, bye."

Godzilla then went on his merry way and when he was gone Hinata looked to the sky and shouted, "I can't believe my parents are such sluts! I feel unclean just thinking about them!"

Hinata burst into tears and hugged Naruto and said, "I can't live with them anymore!"

"Why I don't you move in with me, I know that my apartment isn't that big. But I am sure that we can make it work."

Hinata stopped crying and Naruto wiped her tears away. She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to live with you Naruto, thank you for asking me move in with you."

Before Naruto could say anything Hinata kissed him on the lips and he happily returned her kiss. It was illegal to kiss in public in Japan, but since Godzilla had destroyed the police station they had nothing to worry about. Their kiss was cut short though when Ace caught up with them and fired his gun at them again. Naruto and Hinata ran for her their lives and ran into a shopping mall. The mall was empty since it was late at night and the only people manning the mall were robots! Naruto and Hinata hid behind a shelf as Ace Ventura flirted and then started humping one of the robots. While he was doing that Naruto whispered to Hinata and said, "God Hinata that guy is on us like a damn hawk, I don't know where on earth we can hide from him!"

Hinata thought of away for her and Naruto to escape Ace Ventura and an idea popped into her skull and she quickly said, "Naruto I think I know someplace safe where we can hide."

"Where is it?"

"I'll explain when we get there, anyway your goanna to have to put on a wig."

Naruto had no idea what Hinata had in mind, but at this point he really didn't have time to question her. So he and Hinata ran across the mall and went into a wig store and Naruto put on a wig. He and Hinata ran so fast out of that mall that they actually ran out of their shoes. The ground made their feet sore, but they kept on running. Eventually Hinata lead Naruto to a bathhouse. There was only one woman at the desk their and she had very poor eye sight. So she though Naruto was a girl just because of the wig on his head. Naruto and Hinata went to the woman's side of the bathhouse.

They went to the undressing room and sat down in it. Naruto was afraid that even though Ace wouldn't think to look from him in the woman's side of the bathhouse that a woman would walk in on them. However, Hinata put those fears to rest when she told Naruto that the bath house was actually closed and that she was friends with the woman here. Hinata didn't like bathing with other girls because they would always compare breast size for some unknown reason. So she had asked her friend who run the bathhouse, to let her come in and bathe for awhile after the bath house was official closed for the night. All Hinata had to do in return was lock the place up before she left.

So here Naruto and Hinata were all alone with an entire bath house to themselves. Their clothes were making them feel hot and they both realized they needed a good bath after all the running they had been doing. Hinata and Naruto kissed lovingly and passionately, when their kiss ended Hinata said, "You're sweaty."

Naruto kissed her forehead and said, "So are you."

Hinata rested her head against his chest and said, "The bath house is closed tomorrow, so I guess we can stay here all night and leave in the morning."

Naruto storked her back and said "I guess so."

"We really should get cleaned up."

"Do you want me to wait here while you go bathe first?"

"Actually I was thinking that….since we have been together so long …a lot of couples….. we should both get out of these clothes and….Naruto will you take a bath with me?"

Naruto nodded happily and gave Hinata a small kiss on the lips. He then got up, took his wig off and started undoing his tuxedo. Hinata blushed and said, "Ah would it be alright if we got undressed back to back."

"Yeah sure that's fine."

Naruto and Hinata then stood back to back and undressed. Naruto undressed fairly quickly and before he knew it he had stripped down to his orange boxers. At that moment he realized there were no towels anywhere so he and Hinata would be bathing together completely nude. He quickly removed his boxers, the moment he did that Hinata said, "Naruto can you help me, I haven't even gotten out of my dress yet."

Naruto spun around and saw that the zipper on the back of Hinata's dress had gotten stuck, Naruto helped to get it unstuck and Hinata unzipped the dress which fell down at her knees. Naruto saw that Hinata was only wearing a pair of pink panties with blue strips. She had been so nervous about their date that she had forgotten to put on a bra today. Before Naruto could turn around Hinata pulled down her panties reviling her nice big round bottom. Naruto blushed bright red as his member harden; Hinata felt Naruto's gaze upon her and said, "Your staring at my bottom aren't you?'

"I…"

"What do you think of it?"

"Ah you have a nice cute butt Hinata."

"Can I see yours?"

"Sure."

Hinata spun around saw Naruto's back and butt. She put her hands on his back and after awhile she blushed bright red and said, "You have a nice back and bottom Naruto…you can turn around now."

Naruto then spun around and he and Hinata saw all of each other. Hinata and Naruto blushed harder than they had in their whole lives. They fought away the urge to cover themselves though and looked at each other's naked bodies. Hinata saw that Naruto had a nice strong chest and six pack abs. Her gaze went lower and she saw that he had two round balls, blond pubic hair and an erect penis with a light pink penis head. He was truly gorgeous. As for Naruto, the sight of Hinata naked body was simply stunning to him; he had always known her to be beautiful and thought that she looked very beautiful in her dress, but he had never had any way of knowing that her dress concluded such beauty from him.

Hinata had two round plumb breasts with fair sized light pink nipples. Her hips were a good size and her vagina was covered in nice curly black pubic hair. Naruto and Hinata both blushed bright red and it took them a few moments to find their voice. When they finally found it they spoke at the same time and said, "You're beautiful!"

After they said that they both giggled a bit and kissed each other on the lips. The kiss they shared was very brief, but it did manage to arouse them. Naruto and Hinata then shared a second and kiss. While they kissed Hinata hugged Naruto and her breasts pressed against his chest and his penis pressed against her. Naruto felt a pleasure build in his penis as Hinata's nipples harden against his chest. Naruto deepened his kiss with Hinata and while were kissing her picked her up and carried her over to the bath. Hinata felt like a bride on her wedding day as Naruto picked her up and set her down in the bath.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and he held her hand and the two of them kissed once more. They tried to start up a conversation. Although they found it hard to talk when they were both nude and aroused; Hinata looked at Naruto's penis and looked at how big it was. She wondered if he would let her touch it. She blushed and decided to ask him that later. Hinata rested her head against Naruto's chest and listened to his heart beat. After awhile he broke the silence and said, "I know that are date didn't go according to plan, but I think everything turned alright in the end. I mean are you having fun taking a bath me?"

"Of course I have always wanted to take bath with you Naruto; I was just too embarrassed to ask. Anyway I was wondering to you want to try having an adult kiss?"

"What's that?"

"Here let me show you."

Hinata then kissed Naruto and licked his lips demanding entrance. Naruto opened his mouth for her and their tongues met as they both moaned and blushed in pleasure. Their tongue kiss continued until they had to break apart from air. Once that happened Naruto blushed and said, "Wow that was amazing! Do you want to do it again?"

Hinata nodded and then she and Naruto had another tongue battle. While they were kissing Hinata grabbed Naruto's hands and put one of them on her left breast and guided the other one to her right butt check. Naruto moaned in pleasure and flexed his member in joy. He rubbed Hinata's breast and butt cheek like crazy until their kiss ended. When that happened he put both his hands on her rear and gave it a few quick rubes. Then he put both of his hands on her breasts and gave them a few quick rubs.

After rubbing her breasts together for awhile, Naruto put his hands back on her butt and kissed both her breasts. After doing that they hugged once more and this time when they hugged Naruto's penis pressed against Hinata's vagina. Hinata planted small kisses all over Naruto's face while he gently rubbed his member against her. Hinata felt a heat between her legs and Naruto felt the pleasure building in his penis. They kissed again and embraced Hinata knew that if she opened her legs Naruto would be inside of her with just one thrust. Still she didn't know if they were ready to take that step. Naruto gave Hinata's rump another squeeze as her breasts pressed against his chest. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Hinata."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I wash your back?"

"Sure just let me wash yours when you're done."

Naruto and Hinata got out of the bath and Hinata sat down on a bathing stool while Naruto washed her back. While he washed her back the head of his erect penis touched her tail bone. He rubbed her back a bit and then he and Hinata switched places and she washed his back. While Hinata washed Naruto's back she made sure to press her breasts against his back a few times, that made Naruto's member twitch in pleasure. Hinata pressed her breasts against Naruto's back while reaching around to put her hands on his chest. Naruto and Hinata stayed like that for awhile. Then Hinata said, "Naruto can I wash your front as well?"

"Yes."

Hinata smiled, turned around and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. She then proceeded to wash Naruto's arms, legs and chest as she was saving the best part for last. When it came to washing his groin she took extra time making it nice and clean. Hinata gently grabbed Naruto's member and felt it pulsing in his right hand. She squatted down and opened her legs a bit showing her more of her pink entrance. Naruto knew where this is going and he quickly nodded and Hinata started storking his member. The moment Hinata started storking him Naruto moaned in pleasure. With every stroke of Hinata's hand the pleasure in his penis and balls grew greater and greater. Hinata was storking his member at a slow and gently speed, still Naruto was feeling so much pleasure he didn't know how much longer he could last.

As for Hinata she put her other hand on Naruto's member and saw him close his eyes in pleasure. Bathing with Naruto had helped her get over her shyness and she was looking forward to making the man she loved cum and having his semen on her hands. The pleasure in Naruto's penis was reaching the edge, Hinata increased her strokes as Naruto made his hands into fists and prepared to cum!

However, something was wrong. Even though Naruto was at the point where he should be cumming, he couldn't cum! He needed to cum so badly that his balls were starting to become blue. Naruto didn't know what was going on, then he heard Kyuubi speak in his head, Kyuubi laughed and said, "_Having fun pup_?"

_What's going on?_

_I should be the one asking that, I mean the sweet shy Hinata is giving you a hand job! I never thought that would happen! I must have missed a lot tonight._

_Yeah you have a crazy guy whose monkey you killed tried to kill us. _

_That Ace has always been a few cards short of a full deck, anyway I am not going to let you cum tonight Naruto unless it's inside her. Unless you cum inside of your girlfriend and get her knocked up you can look forward to a night of nothing, but blue balls!_

_Damn you Kyuubi!_

_You'll be thanking me once your cumming inside of her I promise you, anyway I am going to go back to sleep now, but of course I will still access your memories to see how it all went. _

_You're a pervert!_

_This is Japan kid, everyone's here's a pervert bye!_

Kyuubi then went back to sleep and Naruto was feeling so much pent up pleasure that he could barely speak, but he did manage to say, "Hinata Kyuubi won't let me cum….he said that I can only cum if I cum inside of you."

Hinata saw that Naruto was in a great deal of pain from not cumming. So she took her hands off Naruto's penis and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. Hinata then laid down on the ground and spread her legs apart. The sight of her vagina opening made Naruto flex his penis in joy. He got on his knees and prepared to enter her. He wrapped his right hand around his member and held it against her entrance. Naruto looked a little hesitant at entering her and said, "Hinata if we do this I am pretty sure you'll get pregnant."

Hinata gently storked Naruto's face and said, "Since our country's birth rate is now down to zero, I think that would be a good thing."

"Yeah it would be."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's breasts and gave them some good squeezes. Then he sucked on her right nipple like a newborn baby. Hinata moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through Naruto's hair as her vagina opening got wetter. Naruto made sure to flick her nipple with his tongue while sucking on it. After doing that he rubbed his penis against her moist entrance and got some of her pre cum on the head of his member.

Hinata prepared for Naruto to enter her, however instead of thrusting inside of her. Naruto grabbed her wrists and then laid down and positioned her on top of him. This way he was sure that she would feel less pain when he entered her. Hinata took a deep breath and then she slowly thrust down on Naruto's member. Naruto gasped in pleasure as his member was buried deep in her warmth. Hinata took his entire member inside of her only they very base was visible. Her hymen then broke and she and Naruto were virgins no more. Some blood dripped out of Hinata's legs and Naruto quickly searched her vagina with his fingers until he found her pleasure button. He pressed on it and more of Hinata's pre cum covered his member as Hinata felt the pain fade way.

She then started thrusting down on Naruto; Naruto kept on flicking her nub. After flicking her nub a few times Naruto put his hands on Hinata's breasts as she kept thrusting down on him. Some drops of pre cum left Naruto's member and went into Hinata's womb. The pleasure just kept building and building until it exploded. Hinata's vagina walls hugged Naruto's member as his warm cum shot inside of her. The pleasure they felt was so great that it made the toes tingle. It was just bliss, pure bliss. As great as the pleasure was though they knew that they weren't done. As soon as they were done cumming they kissed lovingly. Hinata then spun around so Naruto could see her back and butt, then she became thrusting down on his member again. She controlled her thrusts though so it could last longer, after at least 40 thrusts Hinata felt her vagina walls tighten around Naruto's member and Hinata rubbed her breasts together as she prepared to cum again. As for Naruto he thrusts his hips flexed his penis inside of her before they both screamed in pleasure as they both cummed again!

A wave of pleasure washed over them as Naruto's cum shot out of his penis and into Hinata while her cum poured out of hole. The two of them shut their eyes in pleasure as they cummed again. Once they were done cumming Hinata got on her hand and knees and Naruto thrust into her and they had sex doggy style!

Naruto thrust his penis inside of Hinata fast and hard. The pleasure she felt as her vagina walls hugged his member made her mind go blank. Naruto thrust into Hinata 20 more times and then they came from the third and final time and they both screamed in pleasure. Naruto shot his seed into Hinata's womb and the cum that didn't go inside of her, mixed with her cum and poured out of her hole. Naruto and Hinata felt so much pleasure that when they were done cumming they couldn't stand.

They laid down on the ground together and kissed lovingly and passionately. Naruto cupped Hinata's breasts and gave her a small kiss on the lips and said, "I love you Hinata."

Hinata smiled and replied, "I love you to Naruto."

They kissed once more and while they kissing Ace Ventura suddenly apart right in front of them. Naruto and Hinata had been so busy having sex that they hadn't noticed him. Ace Ventura had watched them have sex and had jizzed in his pants because of it. He aimed his gun at Naruto and said, "Time to die fox boy!"

Naruto and Hinata held each other close as they waited for Ace to fire his gun and end their lives. However, before Ace could pull the trigger, a xenomorp burst out of his chest. Ace fell down on the ground screaming in pain as the alien leaped out of him. Blood gushed out of Ace as he babbled like an idiot and died. The xenomorph then stood in front of Naruto and Hinata looking as menacing as a demon from hell. It then spoke to them in a nice English accent and said, "Hello, hot young couple who just had sexual intercourse. My parent has just died giving birth to me, so will the two of you please adopt me? I promise if you do I will do all of your taxes and kill all the people who displease you. Also Hinata when I am old enough I was wondering if the three of us could bang you parents, because people think incest is awesome here so…"

The xenomorph then saw that Naruto and Hinata had fainted and passed out. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to wake them up in the morning so they could begin their new life together.

The End


End file.
